


They Say That the World was Built for Two

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Christine deserves better, F/M, Halloween, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Christine would do anything for Jake, even dress up as a sexy princess.





	They Say That the World was Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for writing about Christine, and then this kinda popped out.  
Title is from Video Games by Lana Del Rey.

Christine checks herself over in the mirror, brushing her stray hairs out of her face. She and Jake had agreed a few days prior that they were doing a prince and princess couple costume. Cheesy, I know, but she was planning on going as Juliet, and she didn’t wanna completely throw that out the window.  
Anyway, she has to hurry. Jake’s probably waiting for her, and the last thing she wants to do was make him upset.  
She’s running out the door, when she hears her mom’s voice from behind.  
“You sure you don’t want some pants underneath that?”  
The short girl turns around. “No thanks, I’m fine.”  
Her mom smiles. “Alright. Have a great time!”  
—  
As she’s making her way to Jake’s house a street down, thoughts filled her head.  
Was dressing up as a sexy princess really worth it?  
Every year, Chloe and Brooke dress up as something sexy. Last year Chloe was a sexy wolf, and Brooke was a sexy cow. Who knows what the duo’s gonna be this year!  
Anyways, that’s why she’s doing this. Cuteness just isn’t appealing anymore. Everyone loves it when the popular girls dress up all hot, so maybe Jake’s gonna like it when she dresses up hot.  
There is it, Jake’s house.  
Does she really wanna do this?  
She definitely wants to go to the party, but does she wanna dress up for someone other than herself?  
Yes, for now she does.  
Although she knows in her heart she wants to be Juliet, she still opens the door.  
She hopes Jake likes it.


End file.
